


【牛日】過火

by msbytsai



Series: ALL日宇宙 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:01:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22662919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msbytsai/pseuds/msbytsai
Summary: ※本誌捏他注意※影日要素有的牛日，注意避雷。※狗血OOC注意※對，就是那首老歌，張信哲《過火》歌詞為什麼可以那麼撩？
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: ALL日宇宙 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630390
Kudos: 8





	【牛日】過火

**Author's Note:**

> ※本誌捏他注意  
> ※影日要素有的牛日，注意避雷。  
> ※狗血OOC注意  
> ※對，就是那首老歌，張信哲《過火》歌詞為什麼可以那麼撩？

日本社會，不論現代如何進步科技如何發達或社會看似如何開放，大眾的觀念依然是偏向保守的，在職場上，在性別歧視的議題上，更遑論是同性戀的問題上。

因此，牛島若利和日向翔陽在交往這件事，除了兩人身邊親密的友人知道之外，無人知曉。

日向想要保密，而牛島對此沒有意見，只要日向覺得這樣做比較好，那他可以配合。

在外面不能約會，不能牽手，不能擁抱，不能接吻。

對於牛島若利來說都不算什麼，畢竟只要日向翔陽是屬於他的，這個事實成立就好。

※

日向高二的時候，向教練提出想轉往沙灘排球鍛鍊。

這件事是牛島以畢業學長的身分回白鳥澤指導的時候，恰巧聽到齊藤教練和鷲匠監督的聊天內容得知的。

「為什麼沒跟我說？」

在牛島難得回白鳥澤指導的時候，日向會到牛島家找他。這是兩人難得能夠相處的時光，畢竟牛島除了大學的球隊練習，還有日本青年隊的練習，平日待在大學宿舍，幾乎是不回家的。

「？」日向劈頭被問及，還沒反應過來。

「沙灘排球。」牛島面上沉靜，事實上他也很意外自己遠比所想的還要動搖。

「啊阿！我還沒想好怎麼跟你說．．．咦？牛島前輩怎麼知道的？」

「．．．．．．影山知道嗎」

「影山？知道啊，和烏養教練講的時候大家也在，為什麼突然提到他？」

「沒什麼．．．．．．」牛島沉默坐在床頭看月刊排球。

牛島雖然在365天裡面，有360天表情都是一樣的，但日向以跟他交往的經驗來判斷，他現在的心情極度不好。

「牛島前輩，生氣了嗎？」日向趴在床頭邊，小心翼翼觀察牛島的表情。

「．．．．．．」牛島知道兩人相處的時間已經很短，不該花在置氣上，但他控制不了自己。

「對不起嘛～是我的錯，我下次一定第一個告訴你！」日向雙手合十，跪在床上。

「．．．．．．我怎麼會怪你」牛島放下雜誌。

「過來。」牛島朝日向張開手，日向聽話的撲進他懷裡。

牛島的手掌非常大，單單用一隻手就可以捧住日向的臉，此刻他正緩緩的摩娑日向的臉頰，眼神沉靜，狀似思考。

牛島粗糙的手指經過肌膚上的感覺，引起日向陣陣顫慄。他看著日向的眼睛，是那麼明亮，就像承載著太陽一般。日向翔陽跳得那麼高，他有一雙翅膀，永遠在往高處飛，如同他的名字一般。

有時候牛島會想，把他的羽翼扯斷，撕裂．．．

「真想把你關起來．．．．．．」牛島低沉的嗓音，平穩得傳進日向耳裡。

「牛島前輩，那是犯罪。」日向看向一點也不像在開玩笑的牛島。

「我知道。」牛島用拇指撫摸日向的下嘴唇，就像在描繪一樣，無比認真。

『不，你那絕對不是知道的臉！』就在日向這麼想的時候，牛島的吻落了下來，先是輕輕的吻，分開，再落下，輕咬，分開。

然後如狂風驟雨般，侵略，用舌頭撬開，舌尖劃過每一處做記號，沾染彼此的氣息，捲走他所有的空氣，直到日向快喘不過氣，才發現不知道何時自己已經被壓在床上。

「可以嗎？」牛島氣息凌亂的詢問。

日向胸腔劇烈起伏，汲於攝取氧氣，混亂中輕輕點了頭。

那天，日向哭了一整夜，不論他怎麼求饒都沒有用。

日向大概不知道，他打影山傳球的時候是什麼表情。  
日向大概也不知道，牛島知道交往前日向喜歡的對象是影山。  
日向更加不知道，牛島那天在球場上有聽到他對影山說的話。  
「有時候我覺得你跟牛島很像。」(註1)

牛島知道，是他給日向的自由過了火。

他以為自己可以對這件事裝作無動於衷，直到日向忘掉那個人，但現在他甚至連問日向愛誰的勇氣都沒有。

他作繭自縛。

※

日向畢業典禮那天，牛島特意向隊上請了假卻沒告訴日向。

等他找到日向的時候，他跟影山在體育館。

日向漂亮的接下了影山的強力發球，球高高的在空中畫了一個弧度，完美的傳到二傳手的位置落下。陽光從窗外灑落，照得兩人身姿煥發，那畫面映在牛島的眼裡，他永遠也忘不了。

「再見！影山！」日向笑著，話中似乎包含著千言萬語。

「嗯．．．再見」影山回著，那停頓又似欲語還休。

他無法想像，兩人之間所經歷過的，他也無法介入，就像一道巨大的鴻溝，此時此刻擺在眼前，清楚地劃清了界線，跨不過去，他也過不來。

然後，牛島逃了，他第一次感到恐懼。

他怕他離開。

「牛島前輩～！」日向笑著跑向牛島，他站在一棵櫻花樹下，此時正是櫻花綻開的季節。

「日向」牛島襯著櫻花，連說話的語調似乎都溫柔了一些。

「你來了怎麼不早點聯絡我？」日向一邊抱怨一邊揉眼睛。

「你哭過了？」牛島將手伸向日向些微紅腫的眼睛，卻不想日向將他的手掌輕輕推開。

「沒事，剛剛谷地哭得誇張，害我也忍不住。」日向眼神飄向旁邊，就是不看牛島。

「日向」牛島再次叫了日向一聲，那聲音輕緩而慎重，似乎說出口的是某種無以倫比的寶物。

「我們分手吧。」

事情發生得太突然，以至於日向從牛島說完到他無聲地離開都還沒給出反應。

牛島曾經以為可以將日向綁在身邊，直到看到日向的眼淚才知道自己錯了，錯得離譜，是他讓日向受折磨。

牛島若利怕日向翔陽離開他，但是他更怕日向翔陽因為他而飛不起來。

如果你想飛，那傷痛我揹就好。

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 註1：第三季第5集。  
> 渣文筆寫不出歌詞的50%好慚愧。


End file.
